ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Leveller 2
Leveller 2 was a competitor robot that exclusively fought in Series 7 of Robot Wars. Despite sustaining significant damage in its first round melee, it survived and reached the second round, where it lost to the then reigning champion Tornado after driving into the pit. Since the TV show, Leveller has evolved, and is now known as Leveller 2 Mk 4.5 Evo. Robot History Series 7 Thunderpants broke down before entering the arena, leaving the other three machines to compete for two places in Round 2. In Leveller 2's first battle, it was flipped over by Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit after it came into to contact with its spinning weapon. Leveller 2 self-righted easily though, before being flipped again, but Leveller 2 self-righted again. Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit broke down after its second hit on Leveller 2 and was lifted up by Mr. Psycho. Meanwhile Tetanus Booster rammed into Leveller 2 with its spinning drum weapon which broke Leveller 2's rear armour, but Leveller 2 had already qualified. In the next round, Leveller 2 had an unlucky draw against reigning champion Tornado. Leveller 2 started well, flipping Tornado, rendering Tornado's shovel weapon useless, but Tornado then pushed Leveller 2 into the arena wall, then into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Leveller 2 still came back at Tornado and flipped it again, but Tornado still used its superior pushing power on Leveller 2, ramming it into the opposite arena wall, then into Shunt's CPZ, before pushing it into to the CPZ in the top corner, where Sir Killalot came in and picked up the yellow robot, dropping it on the flame pit. Leveller ecaped, only to be pushed into the top left CPZ again, where it was cornered by Killalot. Shunt came in to axe Leveller 2, whilst Tornado hammered them against the arena wall. Leveller 2 ecaped, but was pushed towards the pit by Tornado. Whilst trying to avoid Tornado, it drove down the open pit, eliminating itself from the competition. Live Events Prior to its appearance on Robot Wars, Leveller 2 had been competing on the live circuit, with varying degrees of success. It continued to be upgraded before filming of the Seventh Wars. Since Robot Wars, Leveller 2 has been rebuilt several times, and has competed in several live events, particularly Roaming Robots events including the Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 where it fell in the group stages. In one particular match it faced TX-108, Both robots circled round each other trying to get their weapons into play, but Leveller 2 got the first attack in on TX-108 flipping it over. TX-108 couldn't self-right for some reason and stayed flipped. But in the Tag Team Championships at the same event, finished as runners-up to Merlin & Velocirippa when paired with Alien Destructor. Recently in 2013, Leveller 2, now named Leveller 2 Mk 4.5 Evo and owned by Team BallistiX, has been rebuilt to compete competitively again. The now renamed Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo made its debut in the Robot Wars Live Events in the last event of 2013 in Gloucester. It fought in a 3-way melee with Beast & Rattler. After Rattler was thrown out the arena, Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo appeared to be gaining the upper hand on Beast flipping it over a few times, but Beast finished the stronger before throwing Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo out the arena. In 2014, it made one appearance at Gloucester where it fought in a "Retro battle" along with other Robot Wars veterans in The Steel Avenger, Stinger, Schumey Too & Bulldog Breed. It started off strongly managing to flip The Steel Avenger and Schumey Too a few times but it broke down near the side of the arena and lost. Leveller 2 Mk4 then appeared at the first Robot Wars Live Event of 2016 at Manchester. It fought in a 4-way melee against Ceros, Rattler & Kill-E-Crank-E. It managed to flip Ceros and Rattler a few times and recovered from their attacks, and despite showing signs of mobility problems, it survived until the end of the fight. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:2007 UK Championship Competitors